reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Company of Liberty
Founded and lead by the United Organisations Against Terrorism (OAT), from the AN Peacekeepers for military, political and moral improvment the Company of Liberty is the AN's peacekeeper which have a mission of its own: to liberate Asia & Europe from Terrorist Control. Formed in 2026 by The OAT National Council and currently consists of over 150,000 members and on a rally against the Global Liberation Resistance Forces and the 4th Reich of Yuri. The Company of Liberty or CoL consists of members of mainly AN Blue Helmets, Small-Time Gangs, Volunteers recruited into the faction, Families who lost beloved Husbands & Sons in the 2016-2025 Conflict, Veterans of the 2016-2025 Conflict and other support groups from across the world. Company of Liberty Mandat Their main mission is to eradicate the radical army of the Global Liberation Resistance''' because of their terrorist acts, the GLRF are currently at full-scale wars with the Company of Liberty. They also have another objective by their side, they are to eradicate an army known as the criminal '''4th Reich of Yuri and attempt to rebuild and restore Russia to its former glory. They have no official alliance with the United States Task Forces, or the Iron Dragon Peoples Liberation Army of China. The Faction is supported openly by the'' Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network, since the Company of Liberty is led by a group known as the United Organisations Against Terrorism, which was formed by the Allied Nations after 2025. '''Diplomatic Relations' Allies: Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network, New Andes Armada Enemies: Global Liberation Resistance, 4th Reich of Yuri Neutral (but purchased Vehicles from): United States Task Forces, Iron Dragon PLA Contributers of the Company of Liberty/OAT Blue Helmets Standard Infantry - New York City, USA OAT Medical Science Institution - Berlin, Germany Reliable Executive Defense Mercenaries - Texas, United States Tactical Solutions - Plymouth, United Kingdom Riot Defences Incorporated - New Taipei, Taiwan OAT Mineral Trade Sector - Geneva, Switzerland The Member Structure 50000 Members United Organisations Against Terrorism, Allied Nations 30000 Members Volunteers and People who lost family to the GLA from the entire world 30000 Members Professional and Executive Mercenaries 20000 Members Former GLA Soldiers who rebelled with Khaled Deathstrike during 2024 10000 Members Defected GLRF Soldiers who want to fight against them after hearing them 10000 Members Civillian Workers and Scientist Infrastructure and Resources The Company of Liberty relies on weapons imported from Asia, America, Europe & Russia. Most equipment is purchased from Contractors and Multi-Million Dollar Military Corporations (Example - M5A3 Leopard Tank). Some Vehicles/Weapons which the CoL uses are either Salvaged or Recovered from locations across the world which are used for further purposes and used with permission from original owners (Example - Transport Van). The Company of Liberty uses Wind Energy for power, which provides 3 more power cells than a USA Cold Fusion Reactor but 2 Less than China's Nuclear Reactor Station. Military Ranks consists of Young Acolyte to Elite Hand. The CoL's main strategies is using Tank Columns of Combined Tanks (Classic & Modern Tanks) imported from across the world and usage of many good Aircraft/Helicopters Built by America. Reasons Why Against the GLRF and the 4th Reich of Yuri The Reason is now here. Go here to see it, this also includes on factions its Neutral with. Notable Command Flagship Allied Nations during time when requiring a powerful and heavy armoured Command Center where enemy vehicles on the land cannot reach, only to be guarded against enemy naval vessles and aircraft, America built for the Allied Nations the ANCS Gallardo Flagship. Allthou similar to the USS Bender Battleship, the ANCS Gallardo is built for commanding forces offshore and bombarding enemy forces with two turrets with tri-barreled cannons which can suppress enemy forces on the land, all-thou she is expensive to build, she must be given intensive care from countless enemy attacks, ANCS Gallardo was built by "Jumpbone Battleship Corporation" of America. Airborne Escorts Her airborne escorts currently consists of 10 Bishop Class AH-64 Apaches for dealing with troublemakers on the ground and water, 4 Knight Class Mi-24 Hinds to help Bishop Apaches to deal with enemy vessles and ground units and 6 Guardian Cass AH-28 Foxtrot Helicopters for dealing with enemy aircraft. Naval Personnel The ANCS Gallardo Flagship currently has three "Slayer" Class Gunboats, similar varients used by the GLA during the past war, current "Slayer" callsigns currently active in Company Service are currently ANCS Aston, ANCS Bowser and ANCS Sylvester. These special "Slayer" Gunboats were built by boat constructor "Kowalski Ship Builders Co." of Poland. *ANCS Gallardo Flagship: A heavy naval combat flagship and seaborne command center, the ANCS Gallardo is large, powerful and runs on Nuclear Fusion Drives, this unigue battleship which can help the Allied Nations on the land. All-thou a threat against its enemies due to being a powerful flagship, It is unfortunately defenseless against enemy aircraft, therefore special varients of the Apache, Hind and Foxtrot have been ordered to be constructed for defending the ANCS Gallardo against enemy attackers. *ANCS "Aston" Anti-Aircraft Boat: Anti-Aircraft varient of the Slayer class gunboat, armed with an Anti-Aircraft Gauss Cannon and a Quad Cannon, the ANCS Aston was the first gunboat to be built for the protection duty of the ANCS Gallardo. Her Gauss Cannons can do short work against enemy naval vessles whilst her Quad Cannons can take care of enemy aircraft attempting to destroy her from the air. *ANCS "Bowser" Combat Support Boat: Specially fitted with Repairers from Taiwan, armed with Rocket Launchers and an extra armoured hull, ANCS Bowser is a special support version of the Slayer Gunboat which can attack enemy units and provide support friendly vessles around her. *ANCS "Sylvester" Battle Boat: Unlike the former ANCS Tactical, the ANCS Sylvester is armed with a set of tri-barreled cannons instead of two. She can launch SCUD Missiles Codenamed Bonepicker, the Bonepicker missiles comes with Green Napalm which can deal devastating damage against her foes, her SCUD Missiles don't home in so her crew must co-ordinate them. Landing Craft Over the time, Company Forces utilised these amphibious landing cushion based vehicles to transport other ground vehicles and infantry across the water. They are not buildable at Weapons Facilities, they are built by the United States Army and sent in via Cargo Planes or USS classed ship. *Amphibious Landing Craft: Built in the United States, armed with a 50. Caliber machine gun for self defense, these vehicles are utilised to head out and transport fellow peacekeepers of the Company into battle and fight terrorism. The USA has their own version of the Amphibious Landing Craft. Current Allied Nations Campaigns The Allied Nations are in currently in various campaigns to preserve the right to peace accross the earth. Not all things will happen in the dimension where it all started. Their mission to rid the world of terrorism, and by possible, ensure they do not cause any damage. Eurasian Security Campaign *Secure Eurasia from the Global Liberation Resistance and help restore the world which was ravaged by war to its former glory. Alternate-Dimension Campaign *Root out the GLRF in another proposed dimension after a GLRF related dimension travelling related incident in Africa, the dimension has stopped some weapons from being used in combat, but will be acquired throughout the fight. European Peacekeeper Campaign *Disband an unknown terrorist group which has been causing trouble across Europe, possibly followers of the Global Liberation Resistance. Infantry The Companies Infantry Division consists of 10 from Acolyte to Hero Rank in which Recruits from all over the world take part in during the Company''s campaign against the Terrorists. recruits are trained in fair conditions in hacking enemy forces, infiltrating enemy structures, robbing enemy vehicles, Usage of Firearms and Rocket Launchers, Squad Training, Sniper Training and Explosive Management Training.'' High Ranking Member Khaled Deathstrike shown the Company's Phoenix Snipers the Basics on Anti-Garrison Multi Shooting and Sniping infantry while Stealthed, he is currently in Primary Command of the Phoenix Sniper Group, which consist of himself and Experienced 3 Phoenix Snipers from Middle Eastern Asia who fight for Liberation in the name of Justice and the OAT. The Infantry List is Finished, infantry Suggestions are Welcome in the websites forums Rookie Blue Helmet: Main Frontline soldiers of the Company of Liberty, specially trained by the United Organisations Against Terrorism in Training Camps across the world, they are soldiers that can a FN-SCAR and an M870 Remington Shotgun, they are multiple role soldiers which can deal with infantry without question. Tankgunner Acolyte: European Front line Acolytes with Recoiless Rifles. Good in dealing with enemy vehicles and explosives, these frontline European Acolytes are good with TNT Explosives and they have an aggressive response to terrorism, with a creed to kill anyone who threaten their homeland. Skyguard Acolyte: These jack-booted American Acolytes serve as the anti-air corps of the Company of Liberty. Like other Anti-Aircraft and Multi-Role Soldiers, he is well armed and is capable of destroying aircraft. Like Tankgunners, they have experience in using explosives. OAT Medic: Field Support Operatives. They are trained for healing wounded soldiers within the Company of Liberty. He is specially armed with a Needle Gun modified from an MP7 which he can use to defend himself, when he is around several soldiers, he can give'em some good inspiration. OAT Engineer: The American Engineer is a Soldier which specialises in defensive turrets and utility structures, he is a Tier 2 Soldier which can help the CoL Buy time when taking control of important materials such as supplies, setting up bases & constructing recon posts. Spy: French Infiltrator of the Company of Liberty. Armed with a Silenced Pistol or a Revolver, The Spy is capable of killing enemy Infantry around him, infiltrating buildings to tamper with power, reset timers, steal money and hijacking enemy vehicles to sabotage enemy progress. Volunteer Battle Squad: A group of 6 Conscripts, Armed with Assault Rifles, Shotguns and RPG Launchers. The Battle Squad is the Company's Answer to the GLRF's Raging Swarms of Angry Mobs. The Battle Squad can be used to defend bases in a matter of seconds or sworm enemies in numbers. Phoenix Sniper: Middle Eastern Snipers, trained in expert sniping. He can snipe enemy infantry from far away, although stealthed while stationary and shooting. However he is unique in dealing with enemy infantry, he can use his skils of killing infantry inside buildings with a 5-shot round. RED Heavy Weapons Operative: This Soldier is a Tier 3 Anti-Air & Anti-Air Infantry unit which serves as the Special Forces like the Phoenix. He is armed with a Mini-gun which he carries into battle, he is also known to have a group bonus when in teams of 5 or more, which improves moral and strength. Khaled Thunderstrike: Hero of the Company of Liberty, sworn enemy of Rodall "Demo" Juhziz. Khaled is the brother of GLA Commander Momar Deathstrike, he is capable of setting Timed Demo Charges and he is known for his Battle Buff Ability for CoL Soldiers, Vehicles and Aircraft to fight harder when active & nearby him. He is armed with a automatic Shotgun and heavily armored. Known Heroes of the Company of Liberty The Company had many heroes during its daring campaign against the GLA during the 2026-Present conflict. Many have died during the conflict & still living to tell the tail of their adventures during the war to new recruits at campfires while singing camp songs & telling stores about Fictional Monsters, The 2016-2025 Conflict or The Present Conflict which had the Company involved in the first place. Heroes of the Company can be found Here. Key on either the Heroes have died or still living will be shown in the information page. Many consist of experts who risk their lives for anything. The Infantry List is Finished, infantry Suggestions are Welcome in the websites forums Vehicles and Tanks The Company of Liberty's Tank and Vehicle is made up of many vehicles and tanks Purchased from Military Equipment Contractors, Salvaged from Local Scrapyards for Restoration and modified for war against their enemy and brought Military Equipment which former armies use back in their days with Permission for the Company to use in their war against The GLRF and the 4th Reich. Vehicle Contractors American Contractors: Contractors from America supplying military & support vehicles for use against the enemy & helping out forces on the field fighting terrorists in their counter-terrorist operations. American Associates consist of the following corporations & other armies: Evans Military Tank & Vehicle Inc. - American Battle Tank & Vehicle specialist manufacturing the Company of Liberty's M5A3 Leopards and the supplying of M7A3 Vertigo & other vehicles. Evans Heavy Vehicle Corporation - Sub Division of Evans Military Tank and Vehicle Inc. which produces heavy vehicles for Civilian and Military contractors. United States Armory - Supplying the Company of Liberty with Ambulances, AH-28 Foxtrot, the UH-60 Blackhawk and many more equipment ordered for use in the battlefield. DUDE Construction Vehicles Inc. - Manufacturing the Company of Liberty numerous emergency supplies of Construction Bulldozers for commanders who don't have Access to the Landsweeper Construction Vehicle. Boeing Defense, Space and Security - America's leading specialist in Military aircraft and space vehicles for NASA and the United States Army. The Company field their AH-64 Apache Gunship for use in intercepting enemy vehicles on the ground. Chinese Contractors: Suppliers of military & support vehicles for the Company's Countermeasures, Field Support & Military Vehicle construction, the Chinese Associates consist of the following: Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. - Chinese Armour Manufacturer. Built Type-55 "Dragoon" & Type-56 "Salamander" & other vehicles for Company Military Commanders to specialise for Battle. Shanghai Construction Machinery Corp - Manufacturing Type-38 Cheetah Mechanic Crawlers for the Company's use in Combat Support, Transporting Soldiers, Deploying Bombs and Fixing Vehicles. Beijing Auto-Works - Supplying the Company with Internet Vans for the Company's Countermeasures Support Unit which specialises in hacking enemy vehicles, enemy structures & hacking cash from enemy supply centers. European Suppliers: Coporations and companies who are currently accociated with the Company of Liberty, who provide their armies with equipment, and are trading with them for the Minerals from the Company. Mustang Off-Road Vehicles - Contracted with the Company of Liberty with the supply of the famous Nitrogen 2.9i Dune Buggy which was also used by the Global Liberation Army in the past. Junkers of Germany - Provided the Company of Liberty with the reconstruction of the Ju-87B Tycoon Dive Bomber, which has many modifications to the venerable aircraft. Dassault Aviation - Provided the Mirage III Bomber to the Company of Liberty for supersonic bombing runs, the plane currently uses the Earth-Shaker Payload for shaking and stunning up anything in a target location. FutureTech - This rather medium Corporation Supplied the Company of Liberty the FT2 Jaguar Support Class Drone for use in defending their battlefield installations when at war with either the Global Liberation Army or the 4th Reich. FutureTech however cannot supply the Company of Liberty advanced robotic weapons unlike their advanced Robotic Vehicles and Advanced Drones which they supply to the Eurasian Commonwealth. Onyx Airships - This Airship Corporation from Sweden allowed the Company of Liberty to utilise the Liberator Heavy Airship into battle once a Special Airfield has been built. They are rivals with Kosair Airships of Russia Other Associates: Contractors & Suppliers consist of neutral corporations, companies or local locations which support the Company of Liberation, they supply transport, light tanks, construction vehicles & other support vehicles. Russian Dealers and Russian Mafia ''- Company of Liberty forces visited scrapyards across Russia & brought vehicles for them to for re-use & modification into further use in terms of transport. The Company also brought weapons shipped from these manufacturers from Russia which in term of the supplying of Light Tanks such as the D-34TR Steelrat Tanks and Mules Transport Van. Some were also bought from numerous Russian Mafia Members as they have many members of groups in the Company which are supporting them in their war against the GLA. ''Russian Resistance - The Russian Resistance forces have, when Reich was formed aquirws an entire asset of Russian Equipment such as Mi-24D Hind-D Gunships and many other technical equipment for the Company to operate with while they are handling the Global Liberation Resistance and the 4th Reich. Kazakhstan Factories & Scrapyards '- Connected with the Company of Liberty for the supplyment of old GLA vehicles, many were old Jeeps which were used as Supply Technicals. A Vehicle known as the MK.V Landsweeper Construction Vehicle was also given to the Company for refitting and also restoration. Many of these suppliers were supporters of the Company, they also gave the Company a large stash of Pelican Support Planes for battlefield use. Combat Vehicles D-34TR "Steelrat" Tank (Steelrat): Similar to the variant used by the GLRF, Purchased from Russia. The D-34TR Steelrat has 5% More Armour than the GLRF Variant giving it more survival capabilities. Type-55MT "Dragoon" Battle Tank (Dragoon): Heavy Battle Tank utilised for advanced battle tank divisions. Similar to the one used by China, The Dragoon Sports a 120mm Cannon and heavy armour. Lucky Tank Operators and crew can turn their Dragoon into a light battlefield artillery. M3A7C "Mantis" Tank (Mantis): Medium Armoured support tank imported from America. The CoL's varient of the American Predator Tank, the C Model comes with a Fast Repeating Cannon, which deals with enemy forces in a small amount of time, the vehicle can also launch flares into the sky. Mustang "Mule" Transport Van (Mule): The CoL's transport unit. Appears unarmed and defenseless to the enemy, but don't take the Mule as a joke, the vehicle can become a lethal threat to the enemy when there is infantry is inside. This vehicle can upgrade with a pair of rocket launcher or a pair of 50.Caliber machine guns. Type-56 "Salamander" Flame Tank (Salamander): The Secondary Ant-Garrison of the CoL. The Salamander shoots out jets of StummGas and it the Successor of the "Type-45 Dragon" Tank. Mustang "Skysweeper" Mule (Skysweeper): This special varient of the Mule boasts a Stinger Launcher. Designed for dealing with Anti-Aircraft duties, this vehicle can cause trouble against enemy aircraft, it's rockets can sometimes destroy light armoured vehicles but the Stinger Launcher is best suited for anti-air. Type-75 "Iron Storm" MLRS (Iron Storm): Cold War based Artillery Vehicle. This vehicle is capable of bombarding bases from a far distance with a volley of rockets, the range of the Iron Storm MLRS is the same as the SCUD Launcher, armed with Shockwave Rockets which shakes target ground & stuns hostile vehicles. M7A3 "Vertigo" Stealth Tank (Vertigo): Acquired through Mineral Trade, the Company buyed these from the United States Military. The Vertigo Stealth Tank is heavy armoured and stealthed when not attacking hostiles, it can use its Iron Rockets to take on vehicles and aircraft, it is a slow but powerful tank in the Company of Liberty. They are unfortunately unstable due to having a Powerful Engine since purchased from America. Support Units These Vehicles help in the oragnisation of Construction of Company Bases, Supply Networks, Medical Services, Field Support and also Internet Countermeasures. These vehicles consist on assisting the commander of the Company of Liberty, the vehicles listed below in their roles depending on the description in their profile. MK.V "Landsweeper" Construction Vehicle (Landsweeper): Armoured Construction Vehicles. When it comes to building bases, they are armoured to the bone and can last longer than Bulldozers and Workers. It houses the same abilities as USA & Chinese Bulldozers, but however the Landsweepers are slow, but if can survive a punishment until their destruction. Mustang Supply Technical: A Fast Combination of a Technical and a Supply Truck. This vehicle is fast than other Supply Trucks and can outrun tanks, weaker than other supply gathering units, like other half-tracked vehicles such as the Track-Miner used by the 4th Reich of Yuri, it is one of the weakest vehicles in the entire faction. Hummer "H1" Ambulance (Ambulance): This nifty aging vehicle imported from America is the Company of Liberty's unit which can heal soldiers on the battlefield, along co-operation from the Medic and Cheetah Mechanic Crawlers, this vehicle can carry 6 Soldiers. Type-38 "Cheetah" Mechanic Crawler (Cheetah): This imported Troop Crawler is a helpful vehicle which can fix vehicles in a radius, they don't have much armour to last against enemy vehicles, they are big prey to hijackers and aircraft. The Type-38 can also transport soldiers around the field, it has the ability to deploy bombs on the field. Beijing "Stalker" Internet Van (Stalker): A Defensive & Support Vehicle used by the Company of Liberty. The Internet Van is known as an Internet cafe on wheels. These heavy armoured vehicles are are capable of shutting down vehicles and structures and capable of hacking cash from Supply Centers. Thanks to the advanced Communication tools it can also detect stealth. Misc Units Vehicles & Tanks Present in Missions and Campaigns of the mod. Can be found only in Missions and Campaigns of the mod during its production. Evans "Bronco" Heavy Truck (Bronco): The Evans Bronco are Company's Multi-Purpose Vehicles which is present in missions where the commander has to transport POW's/People/Soldiers , spot aircraft, provide radar and carry around supplies for their commanders. Construction Bulldozer (Construction Dozer): This Vehicle is the Company of Liberty's reservist construction vehicle in the class of building bases and serves as a secondary construction vehicle for reservist commanders. The Bulldozer operates the same way as the US & Chinese Bulldozers. Beijing "Linerunner" Convoy Truck (Convoy Truck): Transport and Convoy vehicles which transport supplies to Company Bases, Allies, Civilians who need help and contacts which work with America, China, Eurasia or the Allied Nations. The truck is very powerful, it can haul large amounts of supplies and troops to locations within a matter of seconds. M10A3E3 "Templar" Heavy Tank (Templar): Armed with specially designed Gauss Cannons along with Rocket Pods similar to the New Andes Armada's version of the American tank, the Company of Liberty's version has a specially array of 120mm rapid fire Gauss Cannons along with Rocket Pods and don't have much need for Point Defense Lasers or a pair of Smoothbore Cannons and boasting heavy armour like the New Andes Armada's, these Templar Tanks can become threats on the field. Aircraft The Company of Liberty's aircraft consist of many planes and helicopters flown by Russia, Europe and America. All have modifications to make them more combat effective. They have a total of 2 Fighter Planes, 2 Bombers, 1 Defensive Drone, 3 Attack Helicopters, 1 Support Helicopter, 1 Reinforcement Planer and 1 Cargo Plane. Making a Total of 10 Aircraft Types and 1 Airborne Drone to choose from when fighting your enemy. The " Represents that Tier 3 Aircraft can only be built at the Special Airfield, once after it is promoted to the Company commander if they achieve General Rank 3. An-255 "Mriya" Cargo Plane (Cargo Plane): Heavy Russian Cargo Planes donated by members of the Russian Resistance Forces. These huge planes are used for dropping off Military Personnel and Supplies to Company Forces in the Area. The Company of Liberty's Cargo Plane is used for Military Powers & Dropping Pods of Soldiers into battle instead of parachuting the soldiers into war. Ju-87B "Tycoon" Dive Bomber (Tycoon): WWII/Vietnam era plane in the CoL's Technology Tree. Modified by Engineers to attack hostiles via Remoted Control, the Tycoon serves as a primary Multi-Role Aircraft which is capable of strafing enemy infantry & bombing, all thou slow than modern jet fighters, the Tycoon is capable of dropping its munitions on enemy forces which venture into hostile territory F-17 "Sabre" Jet Fighter (Sabre): The Sabre of the Company of Liberty's Fighter Jet which helps in Anti-Air & Anti-Ground combat, the Sabre is currently in the same class as the F-22 Raptor Fighter. This aging US Plane is armed with 6 Missiles which is more than the F-22A Raptor but 2 less than the USA's F-22B King Raptor, the F-19 is faster than the Ju-87B Tycoon. UH-60 "Blackhawk" Transport Helicopter (Blackhawk): The UH-60 Blackhawk is a Tier 2 transport helicopter which is capable of transporting 8 Soldiers into the field into the battlefield, the Blackhawk is also capable of attaining a set of small Gauss Cannons on its side with wings specially installed. AH-64 "Apache" Gunship (Apache): The Apache is a Tier 2 attack helicopter which is in the same place as the US Army's RAH-66 Comanche Gunship, however the CoL's Apache features a Vulcan Machine Gun with Anti-Ground Rockets, the Apache is the 2nd expensive helicopter imported from the US. FT2 "Jaguar" Drone (Jaguar): A Multi-Role Support Drone built by Amsterdam Mega-Corp FutureTech, the Jaguar is armed with a Machine Gun and a Sensor System, the jaguar has a specially equipped with a Point Defensive Laser which helps in the shooting down of rockets. Dassault "Mirage" III Bomber (Mirage): The heavy duty Bomber of the Company. Carries a Earthshaker, which is stronger than the Tycoons. It has no defences against Aircraft. Mi-24 "Hind" Gunship (Hind): The Hind Gunship is a Tier 3 Transport & Heavy Gunship which is capable of transporting 6 soldiers into the field. The CoL's Hind has an assortment of Anti-Ground Cannons & Anti-Air Missiles which makes it powerful against anything the enemy throws at it. Onyx-35 "Liberator" Battle Airship (Liberator): This unique Airship is the Company's Tier X aircraft. This Swedish Airship is armed with a Gauss turret on its cabin and a Anti-Air SAM which will Land and Airforces without a problem, its heavy armoured & slow & also vunerable to fast moving aircraft & AA Defenses, however the Company can only build and field the Liberator Airship at time. Angel-739 "Pelican" Drop-Pod Plane (Pelican): A Heavy Support Aircraft of the Company of Liberty, armed with Drop-Pods instead of bombs which can be used on a target location, allowing it to send soldiers into the battlefield. Not just Transporting Drop-Pods, the Pelican can also transport infantry and vehicles in its cargo hold, since the Mriya takes role as cargo transport. Unique Units for Company Generals (Company Generals Units) RED Pyro Acolyte: Unlike his Other Acolyte Colleagues, the Pyro Acolyte is avaliable only to High-Ranking Commanders and Leaders of the Company of Liberty. His Flame-Thrower is good in clearing out buildings and burning hordes of incomming infantry. Mustang "Nitrogen" 2.9i (Nitrogen): Scout vehicles avaliable at the Command Quarters. Weak Armoured but cheap, they can be deployed at the start of a skirmish and mission battle, its weapons being unstable sometimes unless handled properly, the Nitrogen works well against tanks. Type-73 "Ruckus" Howitzer (Ruckus): The Ruckus is the Company of Liberty's secondary artillery with the same settings as the Type-75 "Iron Storm", the vehicle is a CoL reservist vehicle which makes up for CoL Commanders which don't have access to the Iron Storm MRLS, fires High-Explosive Shells. M5A3 "Leopard" Gauss Tank (Leopard): Main Front-line battle tanks built and specialised for the Company of Liberty, these imported American tanks were brought back onto the front by request. The Leopard is one of the Company of Liberty's heavy armour with a specially designed Gauss Cannon. AH-28 "Foxtrot" Support Helicopter (Foxtrot): Technical ground support helicopters utilised by the Company of Liberty. The Foxtrot is armed with a set of machine guns which is capable of dealing with airborne aircraft and helicopters while guarding and transporting soldiers. Buildings The Company of Liberty uses many unique buildings which can either be based on Civilian Structures but for military structures like the Barracks & Weapons Facility Include old structure blueprints from previous wars in history. " Marks Generals Promotion Command Quarters: The home of the Company of Liberty's Command Infrastructure. The Command Quarters is based on a set of structures such as warehouses, housing blocks and fueling stations which has been Refurbished and houses the Global Operations of the Company of Liberty. The Command Quarters builds Landsweeper Construction Vehicles, Cheetah Mechanic Crawler and Nitrogen Buggies. This structure also can operate Commands Generals Powers and is the main structure on the battlefield.'' Wind Turbine: These structures generates clean power from the wind for Company Bases, all-thou large, the Wind Turbine is one of many clean structures which powers buildings across the world currently in use by the Company of Liberty. They are good for building farms for full power. Barracks: The Company of Liberty uses these buildings to train soldiers into battle. Recruits from all over the world sign up, choose their rank and train at these facilities for battle against terrorism. Medical Tent: Support building. Can heal nearby wounded friendlies and can be garrisoned up to 5 Soldiers for defensive counter measures when holding a position for soldiers to get back into battle. Supply Facility: Houses supplies the Company of Liberty gather from Supply Docks & Supply Piles. Builds fast Supply Technicals & comes with 2 Supply Technicals & capable of transporting $350 in supplies Weapons Facility: The mainstay building of the Company of Liberty's vehicle construction and fielding. These robust built factories are used to build all Combat and Support Vehicles which can be deployed from here, Weapons Facilities also house an armour upgrad for some of the faction's vehicles to use. Radar Center: This structure holds the Company's Radar capabilities. The Radar Center is capable of doing Radar Scans where they can scan for enemies & looking for hostiles to eliminate. Grants Company of Liberty's Commanders with Tier 2 Unit & Buildings to utilise. Private Mercenary Camp: Allows Training of Tier 3 Soldiers into battle. The Private Camp trains Heavy Weapons Operatives, Spies, Pyro Acolytes & Phoenix Snipers into battle & to support soldiers leading the way to Liberty. Their abilities are good for dealing with large threats of enemies Airfield: Home of small Aircraft & Helicopter production. These stations are the main locations where the Ju-87B Tycoon & other aircraft & helicopters are built & housed in bunkers ready for the skies, The F-17 Sabre, UH-60 Blackhawks and AH-64 Apaches including FT2 Jaguars are also built and maintained here. Special Airfield: This special airfield houses Heavier Planes, Heavy Helicopters and Airships used by the Company. This structure is capable of building Mi-24 Hind Gunships & Mirage III Bombers to show the enemy a harsh time on the field, they also house Pelican Drop-Pod Planes and Onyx-35 "Liberator" Airships. Bank of Liberty: Resource Structure. The Bank of Liberty is a good source of income if the supply docks are empty or Supply Piles are gone, the Bank of Liberty is based on Referbished Hospitals, sometimes many Banks have a UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter which could be owned by the Bank Manager. Field Armoury: This bunker is the Company's primary technology structure. They hold very important upgrades and top secret research for vehicles & aircraft to specialise for use on the field. Unlocks Tier 3 Units for the commander of the Company to Train and Build for use on the field. D-Day Emplacement: A Large Bunker which holds the Company of Liberty's Fuel Air Missile. Engineers of the Company modified several locally SCUD Missiles and guides them via Remote Control into hostile locations, setting off its Fuel Air Payload. The bunkers are almost flat, they are heavily armoured and cannot be seen by the enemy. Defense Structures The Company's defensive buildings consist of modern & classic anti-land and anti-air structures which include stationary turrets, missile systems & machine gun emplacements inside this section. The Defensive structures the the Company of Liberty construct is unfortunately weak but later on they get better. Pillbox: World War II Era Bunkers which help support Company bases with Anti-Infantry defensive purposes. This defensive building is capable of revealing stealth units. Armed with a Shotgun. Gun Turret: Anti-Tank Emplacements capable of destroying incomming vehicles with a single 120mm cannon shot, can upgrade to a double barrel. Capable of detecting stealth units. Anti-Air Emplacement: Structures capable of destroying aircraft threats, this stationary defense starts off as a Twin-Barrel, can upgrade to a Quad-Barrel. Can detect stealthed aircraft. Inferno Defense Artillery: Large Beastly defensive structures which can fire HE-Shells at far distances. This structure exchange its Single Barrel to a Double Barrel defense. Capable of detecting close range units. More Building Entries Coming Soon. Upgrades The Company of Liberty is known for its acts of freedom and anti-terrorist movements, many believe that the faction is re-using some old fashioned technology and purchasing additional equipment to upgrade its army during battle; From adding additional armour plates, installing additional weapons and helping tanks get the best out of their ability, these upgrades below will allow the Company's forces to operate better in wars ahead. ''Capture Building'' - Grants Rookie Blue Helmet operatives the ability to Capture enemy buildings and neutral tech structures. ''Improvised Armour'' - Equips D-34TR Steelrats, Hummer H1 Ambulances & Mules with Spiked Bumpers and additional armour plates. This upgrade increases armour on the Hummer H1 Ambulances, D-34TR Steelrats and Mules for longer survival on the battlefield by 20%. ''Green Napalm Payload'' ''- Gives the Ju-87B Tycoon a Green Napalm Bomb, replacing its standard Iron Bomb. Causes a firestorm after dropped'' ''Mule 50. Cal Machine Gun'' - Installs a 50. Cal on a Mule, turning it into a light anti-infantry transport vehicle instead of an unarmed varient. ''Mule Rocket Launcher'' - Installs a Rocket Launcher on a Mule, turning it into a light anti-tank transport vehicle instead of an unarmed varient. ''MANERGY Drinks''- Gives all Infantry within the Company bottles of MANERGY, improving their survival capabilities to 25%, this also increases their speed on the battlefield. ''Mortar Upgrade'' - Installs a Mortar on a Dragoon. Turning it into a Light Artillery Tank & improving its range, allowing it to rain death on an enemy location. ''Steelrat Missile Kit'' - A Cheap and useful missile kit for Steelrat Tanks, mostly seen on older Scorpion Tank models in the previous war, they do not do much damage unlike the GLRF Scorpion tank's missile. ''Helicopter Weaponry Upgrade'' - All Mi-24 Hind and AH-64 Apache Gunships recieve a set of Rocket Pods, UH-60 Blackhawks Recieve a set of Gauss Cannons. This upgrade allows the Hind to target hostile aircraft within its range of fire, allows Apache Gunships to raindown a small Mini-Earthquake and allows the Blachawk to attack, the Hind and Apache ground weapons are not effected but provides additional weapons. ''Followers of Liberation'' - Grants Battle-Squads 4 additional members, making the group a 12 Man Squad. There will be 4 Skyguards to the Group which will help in Anti-Air. ''EMP Resistant Armour'' - Upgrades Dragoons & Salamanders with EMP Resistant armour, making them immune to Electro Magnetic Pulse based weapons. ''Coilgun Batteries'' - Grants M5A3 Leopards with special batteries which improves the rate of fire and the range on how far the tanks can shoot, making them more reliable than their older Coilguns. The new batteries grants two additional gauss barrels onto Leopard Tanks. ''Extra Turret Barrels'- All Gun Turrets, Anti-Air Emplacements & Inferno Artilleries recieves additional barrels, updating them to a new standard of base defense. More Upgrade Entries Coming Soon. Generals Promotions & Powers Red is attack powers, Orange are unlockables, Green is reinforcements, White is Emergancy Repair, Teal is Training Promotions, Purple is a Company Bounty Hunting Skill Rank 1 Promotions *Vertigo Stealth Tank - Grants Company Commanders access to build the Vertigo Stealth Tank *PMC Specialisation - Grants access to the Spy, Heavy Weapons Operative and Phoenix Sniper *Firefight Training - Grants Rookies, Tankgunners, Skyguard Acolytes and Battle-Squads veteran status Rank 3 Promotions *Tycoon Bomber Raid - Calls in 3 Tycoon Bombers to drop several bombs on a large area *Heavy Aircraft Promotion - Grants Commanders to use of Heavy Aircraft & Heavy Airfields *Burning Revolution - Grants Type-56 Salamanders & Pyro Acolytes veteran status *Drop-Pod Reinforcements Level 1 - Calls in an An-255 to drop soldiers in 1 special designed drop-pod *Drop-Pod Reinforcements Level 2 - Calls in 2 Pelicans to drop soldiers in 2 special designed drop-pods *Drop-Pod Reinforcements Level 3 - Calls in 3 Pelicans to drop soldiers in 3 special designed drop-pods *Emergancy Repair Light - Repairs Vehicles with 25% health *Head Hunting - Allows Company Commanders to earn cash a 10% cash bonus for every kill *Type-75 Iron Storm Authorisation - Grants Access to the Type-75 Iron Storm MLRS *Missile Attack Code High Explosive - Launches 3 High Explosive Missiles at a target area *Missile Attack Code Green Napalm - Launches 3 Green Napalm Missiles at a target area *Missile Attack Code Shockwave - Launches 3 Shockwave Missiles at a target area Rank 5 Promotions *Flare of Liberty - Calls in an An-255 to drop 6 Green Napalm Bombs on a Target Area *Special Forces Training - Grants Leopards, Steelrats & Dragoons Elite status *D-Day - Grants Company Commanders to build the army's Super-Weapon Category:Factions